There are cases where the electrical characteristics of a biological sample are measured and the measurement results are used to determine the properties of the sample or to discriminate the types of cells etc. contained in the sample (e.g. see Patent Literature 1). As the electrical characteristics to be measured, complex dielectric constant and its frequency dispersion (dielectric spectrum) are given. The complex dielectric constant and its frequency dispersion are generally calculated by using a solution holder or the like including electrodes for applying a voltage to a solution and measuring the complex capacitance or the complex impedance between the electrodes.
Furthermore, for example, Patent Literature 2 discloses a technology in which information on blood coagulation is acquired from the dielectric constant of blood, and describes “a blood coagulation system analyzing device including a pair of electrodes, applying means for applying an AC voltage to the pair of electrodes at prescribed time intervals, measuring means for measuring the dielectric constant of blood disposed between the pair of electrodes, and analyzing means for analyzing the degree of working of a blood coagulation system using the dielectric constant of blood measured at the time intervals after the anticoagulant effect working on the blood is removed.”
Furthermore, for example, Patent Literature 3 discloses a blood cell analyzing device capable of evaluating effects and side effects of a drug in a short time by including a measuring unit that measures the complex dielectric constant spectrum of a suspension containing one or a plurality of blood cells, a detection unit that calculates the dielectric variable and/or the electrical property value of the suspension on the basis of the complex dielectric constant spectrum measured in the measuring unit and uses the calculated value to detect a condition change of the blood cell accompanying drug administration.